Life without you
by ichigo-bara
Summary: 8 years of waiting and he hasn't come back. I miss him...i cant live without you Ikuto Yes cliche but read? xD Oh and i forgot to put the disclaimer in so DISCLAIMER: don't own Shugo Chara or any characters in it.


**Life without you**

_Fairytales can come true_

First fanfic not so good :D  
AMUTO FTW xD  
feedback is nice ^.^

**AMU POV**

I was sick of everyone telling me he would never come back. I was sick of them telling me he was gone for good.

He promised me...he promised he would come back no matter what. It had been 8 years since Ikuto left. 8 years of people telling me I was crazy to think he would come back... 8 years ago I was that naïve little girl with that long gone so called love for Tadase.

Even Utua had given up on him now, even though she had always been the one who supported him the most and loved him the most.

We had become closer than ever during this long period of time and she had once told me 4 years ago: "I'm giving him up for you Amu, take good care of him".

That was the very moment I realised that I loved Ikuto. I know it was late...4 years too late...but I had realised and thought if there was ever a chance he would come back...I would finally be able to tell him.

But what was the point of believing he would come back when no one else did? I don't know why... But there was this voice inside my head, pushing me forward, urging me to believe.

Ran, Miki and Su and Dia were still around and even with their hope for me and my future they had just as much hope as the others.

I sat up on my bed running my fingers through my hair which had grown up to mid-back length through the years.

Sighing I reached for my phone to check for any text messages and calls. 1 new text message...hm. Yawning, I opened the text.

"Amu...how are you?", it read. Who the fuck was this? Chucking my phone onto my bed, I got up and ran downstairs.

"I'm going out mom!" I shouted to her in the kitchen, grabbed a jacket and walked towards the park.

Arriving there, I climbed onto a branch of my favourite tree there and sat there looking up into the starry night.

"I hope you got my text message" , a voice said to me from underneath the tree. Surprised, I let out a yelp and nearly fell off the tree.

I looked down and...Ikuto was...WAIT WHAT...Ikuto left 8 years ago Amu...left8 years ago Amu! I rubbed my eyes and he was nowhere in sight. What the fuck. Now I'm HALLUCINATING!?

I felt the eyes of someone staring at me from behind and a chuckle.

I saw that familiar midnight blue hair and those beautiful hypnotising eyes that hadn't changed a single bit from 8 years ago. Jumping off the branch, I slowly made my way across the park to him and emptily stared at him. He reached a hand towards my face and by instinct I slapped him.

"What are you doing here", I said while glaring at him, "You're supposed to be gone! I'm supposed to have forgotten about you! Do you know how much pain you've caused me through these bloody fucking 8 years!? EIGHT years Ikuto and you just decide to come BACK!? The others have completely forgotten about you, lost hope for you and know you decide to COME BACK!? And then what!? You're probably going to leave AGAIN and fucking leave us to hope for you and then give up AGAIN! And what do you think you are? Some fucking psycho stalker!? Who talks to people when

they're on TREES at MIDNIGHT!?

"Amu! What the hell!" he said, "That hurt! And I didn't want to leave, I had to! I

couldn't find him but I came back because I fucking missed you!"

"What! WHAT!?! You HAD to!? YOU out of all people know DAMN well that YOU controlled that choice!", I screamed at him.

He pulled me towards him and crushed me against his chest. I fought him off but after struggling and losing all my strength, I melted into his chest. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I wasn't ready for this dammit!

Oh fuck it...if this is how it was, I might as well enjoy it while it lasted. I hastily snaked my arms around his waist and held on tightly as if he would disappear if I let go.

"I love you Amu" he whispered, "always had, always will. Stay with me and I promise to love you forever...i'll never let you go...I never will"

By then, tears were streaming down my face and those emotions came flooding back at me.

The anger, the sadness, the pain and hurt when he was gone. I couldn't live without him anymore...never. I clutched him tighter to me and held on for my life.

"I love you too Ikuto...I love you too. I've finally realised that"

He crushed me too him as close as possible and pressed his lips to mine. And it wasn't like that cliché crap in movies...because it was better...much better. What could I say? My life was complete now...now and forever.

_8 months later_

I cleared my throat to make my announcement as I climbed up to the podium. My clumsiness just had to take effect at that exact moment as I tripped on my dress and into the crowd. Just great. My wedding day...my wedding speech and my poor wedding dress. Why did I have to trip now!? But as always...Ikuto was there to catch me. And in my life now, Ikuto was the prince and I was the princess. Who says fairytales can't happen?...Because I know that my life is definitely a fairytale come true.


End file.
